inr5
by leeann83
Summary: eight..2nd to the last


In The Rain Chapter VIII: Kidnapped "Any problems on what Suna people call me?"

"Huh?"

"No time to talk to some lazy ninjas...!" she again, shouted.

"She's always acts like that...Always troublesome..."

Then Temari, got to the girls room and approached Hinata already awake with the other girls.

"Temari, what's that clinging sound?" Hinata asked

"Come on... Come with me..."she then, took Hinata at a quiet place. "I got it in m hand while I'm sleeping at the sand. But I'm wondering why Rain's name was on it!" she explained

"What? Shi..Ka..Ma..ru..x...Te..ma..ri.. hey, your name was carved on it!"

"Huh? May I see? Damn it!" she told to the bracelet.

"Why?"

"X means -with- !" she explained

"Hey! Hinata! Temari! Breakfast is here!" Ino called.

So the girls got to the dining room and ate their breakfast. Afternoon came while the girls only take their time by doing some chessboards. While Hinata and Temari seriously take some conversations and some issues, mostly because of the bracelet. While the boys kept eating and eating, likely Naruto with his Ramen, while Shikamaru and Sasuke only play shougi. Others do sleep like Kiba with his Akamaru.

"Shikamaru, is it real that you like Temari?"Sasuke asked

"Naruto already told you. Everybody knows that he's not a liar." he answered.

"Your dead." Sasuke told him

"I'm sorry, but no one can ever beat me at this game." Shikamaru cutted.

(-)

"My comment to you is, wear the bracelet again and sleep at the sand this night. But why do you had to check it out even we already had the evidence that this thing is his property?" Hinata confusedly asked

"There are some times when liars get on the way. Maybe somebody just played a trick on me." she then, explained calmly to her.

Night came. She then, excitedly sat at the sand while she wore the bracelet. Shikamaru then, again peeked at his window and saw her again sleeping. But when he was about to come down, he noticed a scream.

"Aaaggghhhh! Heeelllpp!"

"She's in trouble." Then he hurriedly came down and saw that her fan was just there, lying on the sand. He then, saw an anbu that looks like the one whom they had fought last day and picked the fan up. He then, got his fighting suit and quickly followed the anbu's direction. But a problem appeared for the anbu.

"Ouch! Tsunade-Sama!" Konohamaru shouted when he bumped at the anbu, but it still ran as fast as he could. Not knowing, evidences are already on the way. Then, Konohamaru saw a bracelet. Then Shikamaru had got there almost after three minutes late. Then Tsunade saw him with a concerned face while running, and she stopped him until he told her the whole thing that's happening.

"Tsunade-Sama, I saw a bracelet that fell from a girl carried by an anbu. He's so fast I couldn't see what's the girl's face!" he informed to the two of them

"It's Te..."

"Do you know whom it belongs?"

"Yah. This is mine which I had given to Temari." he then, told everything to Tsunade

"Go! I wish you'll find her!"

"Wait! There are something you needed to know.." then Hinata appeared at their sight and then gave Temari's slumbook.

"Now I'm sure I had my hope."

When he was already in the woods, he used Temari's weapon to vanish the trees that made he's way hard to get to the anbu's side. At the other side, Temari, fell asleep cause the anbu got a handkerchief with medicine. He then, putted it at her nose so she will fall asleep. She then, dreamt of something.

"You must be awake. Be strong. Some one will be there to save you. Wake up but don't express to the anbu that your awake. You must be kept alive!" A girl told her.

"Wake up! I had something important to tell you." Then a man with a lazy voice said it to her

"Yes! I must fight! Shikamaru do not know that I had loved him."

She then, opened her eyes while a man with the same voice came up and carried her on his arms.

"I know the feeling of being carried this way. I know who's carrying me. I just can't remember. The lights are so brilliant!" she told to herself as the man carried her to a place that was familiar to her.

(-)

When Shikamaru had approached at the anbu's place, he again, fought him even he's controlling him.

"You can't beat me. You had nothing to fight me up. But I had the fan that caused you the scar." He proudly presented. 


End file.
